


I've Lost Your Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a storm and Levi's lost his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Lost Your Love

"Hi, you’ve reached Eren Ackerman's mobile! I'm sorry I can't pick up right-" 

 

Levi growls as he presses end call, "Dammit, where are you?" Fingers rub his left temple in circular motion, brows furrow with anxiety and eyelids close. A clash of thunder and lightning send his eyes wide open, tears beginning to pool against grey irises as he feels stress increase, pacing back and forth in front of the apartment entrance. 

 

He damns the moment he sent his Alpha out to get some ice cream, despite hearing the warning of a storm. He hadn't been too worried when the rain started to pour, but four hours later since his Alpha had left and lightning was shot across the sky, there was no returning Eren. 

 

Not wanting to upset the baby he attempts to calm himself by sitting on the hallway seat, hands rubbing soothingly over his and Eren's child. The urge to run outside to find his mate is overpowering, but the instinct to protect his fetus is strong enough that he can attempt to block it out. 

 

He has a niggling feeling it won't last for long, because despite how he would never admit it, Eren is the center of Levi's world and not even his own child can compete with the endless love he feels for his husband a horrible as it sounded. 

 

Seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours, the neverending storm roars through the night and the small Omega feels like he cannot wait a second more. The dilemma between his mate and fetus was never equal sided, but he knows that Eren would not want his Omega and child out in danger, meaning that the feeling to obey Alpha overrides his want to just go find Eren. 

 

Levi feels torn and exhausted, traipsing into the sitting room to lie across the couch. It only takes ten seconds to pass and he's soon drifting into a deep sleep. 

 

At some point he dreams of Eren out in the rain soaked, alone and hopeless. His dream self runs after his mate, but the brunette keeps out of reach and Levi's effort is all for nothing. Sounds of thunder surround him and he wails, but then the Alpha turns around with a distraught face, "Levi wake up. Baby, I'm here-" 

 

"What?" 

 

The Omega wakes up with a start, feeling the warmth of tears running down his cheeks and automatically raises a protective hand to his stomach. After blinking away his blurry vision the sight of Eren looms over him and Levi takes in the drenched hair and shirts dripping on the couch with relief before throwing himself into the brunettes arms, yelling "Where the fuck were you?!" 

 

The Alpha sighs and brings his wet arms to encircle the small man's waist, placing a kiss on top of raven hair, "Car broke down baby, I'm so, so sorry." Levi tried to blink away anymore tears but the rush of relief and fear had spiked his adrenaline, turning him slightly hysterical. As his sobs grew uncontrollable Eren simply hugs him closer, before bringing them down onto the couch with Levi sat on his lap. 

 

The brunette doesn’t attempt to quiet his panicked mate, simply just tries to support the Omega after the ordeal he had gone through. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Levi was not pregnant, but with raging hormones he should not have been apart from his mate for longer than an hour. Eventually the small Omega calms down, hiccuping into Erens chest whilst his fingers grip onto the brunettes biceps tightly. 

 

"Sorry." 

 

Eren frowns in dismay, "Levi you have nothing to be sorry for." 

 

Levi sniffs and shakes his head, "I'm being too overbearing-" 

 

The Alpha smothers the raven's next words with his large hand, "You are being a loving, caring Omega. More than I could ever hope for. You were afraid that I was harmed, of course you're upset." 

 

The Omega thinks it over before deciding Eren is right. He has to admit that the brunette would have been no better if their roles had been reversed, in fact probably much worse. 

 

Levi snuggles into Erens neck, the overwhelming feeling of love and comfort settling over him. The brunette huffs happily in response, arching his neck towards Levi as they both sit and listen to the sound of a light drizzle of rain fall outside. Both their hands entangle in a tight embrace, white gold rings clink and Levi drops a gentle kiss behind his husband's ear. A shiver runs down Erens spine. 

 

Levi sighs, "Don’t leave me like that again, please." 

 

Eren nods, "I promise, to both you and the baby." 

 

Levi felt a genuine smile stretch across his face soft and slow as he sent a word of thank you toward the heavens, a grateful feeling he basks in every day spent with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another spontaneous piece to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoyed & please leave comments & kudos! :D


End file.
